warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eekhoornbries/Iedereens ff
Hello,hola,ni hao,Hoi welkom bij mijn deze ff gaat over katten, maar deze ff is niet van bepaalde mensen maar van iedereen. Je mag zelf een hoofdstuk bj deze ff. JE mag(hieronder) ook je eigen persoonage maken die dan in de ff zal voorkomen. Iedereen moet wel zijn eigen personage hebben, natuurlijk mag je ook een kat zoals Loofvaren zijn die al bestaat in de Clans maar nog niet geclaimd is. Zo zullen er complotten zijn die onverwachts kunnen komen. Veel lees en schrijf plezer. grtjes Eekhoornbries Personages: Vinkpoot Gebruiker: Eekhoornrbries Karakter: Trots Avontuurlijk (een beetje) bazig Koppig Niet snel onder de indruk Houdt net als Haaspoot van boom klimmen Haaspoot: `gebruiker: Rookpels witte poes met bruin gestreepte vlekken, slank lichaam en lange achterpoten en blauwe ogen. Zachte vacht Karakter: Sterk, rent vliegensvlug en houd van boomklimmen. Ze is wel voorzichtig in alles wat ze doet. Snel geschrokken en beledigd. Eigenaar: Voor 'adoptie' Clans: DonderClan: WindClan: SchaduwClan: Leider: Zandster - Knappe zandrode poes met cremè streepjes en donkerblauwe ogen Commandant: Steentand - sterk gebouwde grijze kater met kille ambergele ogen Medicijnkat: Varenblad- lichtgrijs gestreepte poes met verlamde voorpoot Krijgers: Donsstraat - zwarte kater met een donszige staart Eekhoornstaart Houtvacht - donkerbruin gestreepte kater Bosstaart - schildpadkat met dikke, warrige staart Loofvaren - creme witte poes met zwarte vlekken (het lijkt soms wel als of er groene tinten in haar vacht heeft) en bruine poten Leerlingen: Duifpoot - grijze poes Vinkpoot - bruinige poes met donkere strepen en vlekken groene ogen Moederkatten: Bespoel - licht crèmekleurige gestreepte poes (adoptie)kitten: Haaskit Heidemist - hoogzwangere pluizige gestreepte lichtbruine poes met witte borst en poten Kittens: Haaskit - wit poesje met bruin gestreepte vlekken, lange achterpoten, blauwe ogen Oudsten: Moloog - blinde zwart witte poes RivierClan: SterrenClan: Inleiding: Haaskit sloop de kraamkamer uit. Ze draaide haar hoofd, waar haar moeder en broer lagen te slapen. Ze waren al zes manen, maar nog steeds geen leerlingen. Dat vondt ze stom. Maar ze zou bewijzen dat ze leerling moest worden! Ze zou een muis vangen. Ja, een dikke vette muis. Ze zou hem aan Zandster tonen. En dan zou ze leerling worden. Ze liep het kamp snel uit, het woud in. Het enige dat ze niet wist, was dat ze werd bekeken. Door iets of iemand... gevaarlijk.... Hoofdstuk 1: Vinkpoot volgde Haaskit's geur. Ze was klaar wakker toen Haaskit uit het kamp sloop. Ze wist wel waarom ze het kamp uit was geslopen. Ze wou iets doen om te bewijzen dat ze het waard is leerling te worden. Wat een egoïstische kitten! de geur van Haaskit nam plaats voor iets anders...Iets zuurs en goors. Toen Vinkpoot haar ogen dicht deed zag ze voor zich dat Haaskit door een oranje vacht werd besprongen, en werd vermorzeld. Er was iets goeds mis dat est ze zeker en ze rende de bossen in. Toen zag ze Haaskit angstig staren naar een lelijke raar grijnzende vos. De vos besprong Haaskit en Vinkpoot sprong de bosjes uit. "NEE!" achter haar klonk een stem. Het was haar moeder Heidemist! De vos keek naar Vinkpoot. Haaskit was bewusteloos. Heidemist griste me bij mijn nekvel en zetten me in de bosjes. Ze durfde niet te kijken. Even later voelde ze een natte tong over haar rug. Haar moeder zat onder de wonden maar had het overleefd. Haaskit lag naast Vinkpoot. Vinkpoot begon te huilen. "Stil maar het komt goed" suste haar moeder. Ze pakte Haaskit op wenkte Vinkpoot met haar hoofd en Vinkpoot volgde haar moeder terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 2: "Wat had dat te betekenen?!" Zandster was razend. "Ik...." Haaskit begon alweer te huilen. "Je beseft toch dat je dood had kunnen zijn?!" Vinkpoot stond achter haar moeder, nog steeds doodsbenauwd van het avontuur. "Ik... *snik snik* ik wou alleen... *snik snik* bewijzen... *snik* dat ik het waard was om leerling *snik* te worden..." Zandster zuchtte. "Heidemist, neem die twee mee naar Varenblad. Haaskit heeft een paar diepe sneeën." De poes knikte, pakte Haaskit op en ging met Vinkpoot achter haar aan naar het medicijnhol.